This way or That way?
by Hypnos0924
Summary: 'New York, NY' is the original title of this fanfic. But I've changed it since I've uploaded the 1st chapter for season 3. My own season 3 This starts with the New York episode rewrite then onto Senior Year and maybe their 'summer'.Just click & read.
1. 1 'Fly me to New York'

Author's Notes:

So.. Season 2 Finale "New York", for me it wasn't that bad but it wasn't great either. They (the writers) definitely missed a couple of important details (intentionally or not). Like for example, where or what the hell was Quinn's BIG plan for NY? Was it the 'I-will-sabotage-glee's-Nationals-dream'? They didn't actually follow through that idea of a cliffhanger that they showed at the "Funeral" episode.

That's what got me intrigued and I really wanted that answered during the finale but sadly it didn't and now I'm just confused on where they're taking this plotline. And lastly, Rachel thinking that that 'kiss' with Finn was worth losing the Nationals was just a little stupid. The whole BF/GF swapping thing is nauseating and annoying. It's like watching a tennis match that's been going for months, hell, even years!

Anyway, enough of my rambling and let's get to my point. I've deciced to write this fanfic for my own personal satisfaction (a season 2 closure) and to share it with you guys, if anyone's going to read it, to see if someone agrees with me. I'll be choosing some scenes from 'New York' to edit and will be skipping other scenes and leave it as it is.

Hopefully, this will be a 'choose-your-own' storyline. I want to write for the Faberry shippers (those who want to see them together) and for those who just want Glee and for Quinn and Rachel to be friends. That's my plan 'cause I like BOTH. I do NOT own GLEE, blah blah blah.. Errors in spelling and grammar are unfortunately mine; Character/s to be introduced is mine though. Read & Review, thanks!

I kind of combined two formats while writing these. (Story and Transcript format) Transcript is how I usually work but what the hell, I just want to write it down. Okay, here we go.

_Chapter 1 'Fly me to New York'_

_Flashback to:_

_**INT. McKINLEY HIGH – CHOIR ROOM** _

_ It was where the Glee club was gathered for the 'Urgent Meeting' that Mr. Shue called for. Rachel, Kurt, Mercedes and Santana were eagerly awaiting the result of their audition for the solo. He then announces that they're going to go back to their original plan of writing songs to use for the Nationals. In a very rare moment, Santana compliments the others, even Rachel, saying they did a great job during the audition. _

_ "Alright guys time to get to work. Now I want two hit songs by the time the wheels touch down at JFK, come on." Mr. Shue said relieved that there were no violent reactions from the group, especially from Rachel. He then hands them some rhyming dictionaries to use. _

_ As the group rise from their seats to take one from Mr. Shue, Finn turns to Quinn, who was sitting behind him, and said "Hey- thanks." _

_ "For what?" Quinn replied as she stood up, stoping beside a still-seated Finn. _

_ "I know you're hurting right now but- it's really cool you didn't quit glee club" Finn answered sincerely. _

_ "If I quit glee club my big plans for New York could've been ruined" Quinn supplied with a smirk on her face. "What plans?" he asked densely._

_ "You'll see." Quinn says nonchalantly then walks away leaving a confuse Finn._

_**FADE TO BLACK.**_

**PRESENT DAY**

**INT. AMERICAN AIRLINES – FLIGHT TO NEW YORK- DAY **

Quinn stares at the clouds below, through the plane's window; her head pressed against it. She hears someone softly humming a tune somewhere to her left. A minute smile appears on her face upon recognizing who it was, but ignores it and resists taking a peek; instead focusing on a cloud shaped like an elephant's head.

_"It's now or never Quinn-" _she starts her inner monologue._ "-you need to execute your plan or else it will all be too late!"_ She takes a deep breath, slowly exhaling. _"Nationals is the perfect opportuniy. You couldn't do it with prom, so this will be it." _She then gets interrupted by that familiar voice again, noticing that they're no longer humming tunes but loudly belting out a song.

Rolling her eyes, she turns her head, her eyes landing on a brunette wearing headphones; bobbing her head while singing with her eyes tightly shut. She was passionately feeling the song.

"Berry." muttered Quinn. Rachel was two seats away from her.

"Oh My God, _please_ can someone shut the _Sirena _up! I feel like Odysseus, hearing that voice makes me want to _throw _myself off this plane!_" _Someone said in a booming voice, Quinn recognized it as Santana's. Rachel didn't hear the latina's comment.

A flight attendant makes her way to the source of the impromptu concert, who by now attracted the whole first class' attention. She gently taps Rachel's shoulders; the brunette abruptly stops her rendition of Joan Jett's 'I Love Rock N' Roll' and takes her headphones off.

"You have an amazing voice my dear, but some of the passengers doesn't seem to appreciate your impersonation of Britney Spears. Try to keep it down, okay?" She said in a hushed voice then immediately leaves before a blushing and partially offended Rachel can say any word.

"Thank you!" Rachel heard someone said from a seat in front of her; it was unmistakably Santana's.

"It's Joan Jett's not Britney." Rachel said to no one in particular while sinking in her seat.

A blonde-haired girl, seated in front of her, looked over and asked innocently, "What did I do?"

"No Brittany, not you. I mean Britney Spears-" Sitting up straight, the brunette tried to explain but the blonde interrupts,

"-Yeah that's my name. Brittany _S. Pierce._" putting emphasis on her middle and last name. Her forehead scrunched up in confusion.

"Yes, I know but I specifically said 'Spears' not 'S. Pierce'" the brunette huffing before literally jumping when a glaring latina, who was seated beside Brittany, appeared.

"Seriously, Thumbelina, I will personally toss you out of this plane if you don't SHUT UP." Santana promised, her nails digging into her seat's head rest.

The tiny diva crosses her arms in a, _well, a_ _diva-manner_ and looks away from the latina.

"Well, I was _just_ clarifying some details to her, Satan-na." She blurted out, her eyes widening with the sudden realization of what she said,

"Santana! I meant to say 'Santana'. Not that you're in any way similar to-" the look on the latina's face was enough to stop her from saying anything more.

"Come here you tiny little- " Santana yelled as she lunge at a cowering Rachel when they heard Mr. Shuester's voice.

"Enough you two." He said in serious tone, walking in the aisle towards them. "Will you please sit back down." Gesturing to Santana; Brittany who was restraining her tugs the latina's arm. Mr. Shue then looks at Rachel, his face pleading. "Rachel, will you just keep it down whatever it is that you're doing?"

"Alright, Mr. Shue." the brunette replied then slumps back down on her seat. He turns around back to his seat.

Quinn watched the whole scene quietly from her seat, then she heard someone spoke, "Too bad she can't storm out. I wonder where she'll go if she did." Quinn stared at the back of Lauren's head who was talking to Puck. The blonde shaking her head, looks back at the window.

_ "Who knew Rachel's playlist contains a song that wasn't sung by Barbra Streisand." _She said to herself_, _accompanied by the infamous raising of an eyebrow; then a smile forms on her lips.

_**FADE TO BLACK.**_

_**AN** "I'm like Rachel Berry, I need reviews to live." _Well not really, but it's nice to receive reviews so i'll have an added motivation to write. Thanks for reading. 


	2. 2 'Breakfast at Times Square'

AN: Let me just clear things up. Some chapters that I'll be adding are taken from the 'New York' episode, nothing was edited. Those chapters are for BOTH Glee Fans and Faberry Shippers, think of it as recaps. And are essential to some of the upcoming chapters. To those who DON'T ship Faberry, please be patient for updates. 'Cause honestly 'New York' started with hints of Faberry then ended with the ridiculous Finchel pairing again. Read & Review guys!

Chapter 2 "Breakfast at Times Square"

**EXT. NEW YORK – TIMES SQUARE – DAY**

Skyscrapers, flashy lights, strolling tourists and fancy billboards make up the bustling city of New York. It may be overwhelming to an ordinary person whose dream is to experience, get a feel of what's it like to be in a city like this. Well, Rachel Berry is not your ordinary person. New York is her goal, it's where her dreams are. She doesn't want to experience it, she wants to conquer it.

Rachel takes a deep breath and utters "I made it." with a big smile plastered on her face.

**CUT TO 'glee'**

**EXT. TIMES SQUARE – STEP STAGE - DAY**

The Glee club were sitting at a step stage in the middle of Times Square, they were happily eating while admiring the beauty of the city.

Kurt, undoubtedly the most fashion literate of the group, was holding his half-eaten sandwich; excitedly reminiscing with Tina. "A year and a half ago the New Directions were nothing but a group of six misfits stumbling their way through a horrific rendition of 'Sit down, you're rockin' the boat'. Now, here we are at the top of the show choir heap. Nationals!" he said with a grin.

"I wanna hit up Central Park, get my frolic on." declared Tina; Mike looks at her expectantly.

"I wanna throw stuff off the Brooklyn bridge." Puck said to Kurt and Tina.

Finn, who was standing beside Artie at the foot of the statue, interrupts their joyful planning. "Guys, hold on. I mean, we still have two songs to write."

"Okay, Mr. Bossy pants." said Kurt while swaying his head left to right, playfully mocking Finn.

"But I think we have some time for tune, for relief?" He added, then starts to sing. _"Start spreading the news-". _Lauren giggles beside Puck. Kurt continues, _"I'm leaving today-". _The others joining in, _"I wanna be a part of it, New York, New York!"._

Rachel, hiding her hands behind her, arrives. "Guys, I have news. To celebrate our impending win at Nationals, I got us all thirteen tickets to Broadway's longest running show ever. CATS!" She boasfully shows them the tickets.

"Woo!" exclaimed Brittany, throwing both her hands in the air.

"Yeah, you did." Tina said.

Quinn cuts in, "You might wanna check the dates on those tickets, _Rachel_, because CATS closed about eleven years ago."

Rachel looks down at the tickets on her hands, while Kurt bites his tongue to keep him from commenting. "He did seem crazy, he- charge my credit card by swiping it through his butt crack." the brunette embarrassingly admitted.

**Faberries – jump to ' The CAT'S almost out of the bag'**

**Gleeks – jump to 'Old NY, Wet NY'**


	3. 3 'The CAT'S almost out of the bag' F

AN: This one's for the Faberries out there. Again, I'm asking for patience specifically from the gleeks who don't ship, I'm writing two stories at once and I only have a pair of hands. R&R!

Chapter 3 "The CAT'S almost out of the bag" Faberry Rom.

**EXT. TIMES SQUARE – STEP STAGE – DAY**

_Quinn cuts in, "You might wanna check the dates on those tickets, Rachel, because CATS closed about eleven years ago." _

_ Rachel looks down at the tickets on her hands, while Kurt bites his tongue to keep him from commenting. "He did seem crazy, he- charge my credit card by swiping it through his butt crack." the brunette embarrassingly admitted._

The group was staring at Quinn like she'd suddenly grown a couple of heads and another pair of limbs.

"Woah Fabray! Where did that come from?" Puck said with a mischievous grin.

Quinn turns a little shade of red, realizing the minor slip up. Kurt turn to face her, "Yeah Quinn, I'm surprised. I didn't know that you're a Broadway aficionado."he said with a smile.

"I-I've read it somewhere." Quinn denies, stutters a bit as she tries to compose herself.

"Actually she has _tons _of research about Broadway. I saw it on her laptop." Brittany bluntly reveals.

Quinn's face turns from red to magenta. "Brittany!" she said, horrified.

Brittany continues casually "And not just about Broadway, there were other stuff and videos of Rac- emmhpf" her words were muffled by Quinn's hand on her mouth.

The group shares a laugh. Kurt turns to the two blondes; Quinn still has her hand over Brittany's mouth, "O-kay Britt, I think we've had enough info. You should stop, I think Quinn's gonna have an anxiety attack." He then turns to Tina quietly saying something; then the other starts to talk among themselves.

Quinn removes her hand from Brittany's and sees Rachel staring at her, "Well, anyway thank you for that information Quinn." the brunette said softly, then pulls out her iTouch, "I think I have to brush up on my Broadway history and current events." she added then sits on the step in front of Quinn.

"Relax Q, your secret's safe with me." Brittany said beaming.

"What secret?" blurted Quinn, holding her breath. "Wait! Don't answer that." she quickly added.

Brittany gave her a you-know-what-i'm-talking-about look, pats Quinn on the shoulder; then turns to her box of donuts and pulled one.

Quinn turns to face the brunette in front, still probably scrolling through infos about Broadway, and stares at her. _"Nice going idiot, you've managed to embarrass Rachel with your untimely trivia brain fart! She probably now thinks that you're trying to make her look like a fool. High five Quinn!" _She said to herself; deep in her thoughts, she didn't notice that Brittany was also staring at her.

"High five Quinn" Brittany said smiling from ear to ear, holding up a hand in Quinn's face. That pulled Quinn from her daydreaming, she stares at the other blonde wondering if Brittany can read minds.

When Quinn didn't move, Brittany grabs Quinn's hand and taps it against hers. "There, that's how you give a high five Quinn." she said then returns to eating her donut. Leaving Quinn slowly shaking her head in disbelief.

**Cut to next scene.**

**Faberries – jump to 'Berry's Merry'**


	4. 3 'Old NY,Wet NY' Gleeks

AN: For the Gleeks. I try to write short chapters, so I can update asap. And I'm dissecting each scenes from 'New York' ep to decide whether or not such scenes needs to be rebooted. R&R!

Chapter 3 'Old NY, Wet NY' Gleeks

**INT. INTERCONTINENTAL NY TIMES SQUARE – DAY**

Mercedes, Tina and Quinn walk past Mr. Shuester who was talking to the hotel's receptionist.

"Did you know that New York City was built right on top of old New York City?" Mercedes blithely states to Tina.

"I'm pretty sure that's not true." Tina answered.

"Oh I'm just pretty." Mercedes said to her, ending their conversation; this made Tina smile.

Quinn ignored the conversation of the two girls in front of her as she herself was deep in her own thoughts. She hears Finn greet Rachel 'Hi' from behind her, then walks away still following Tina and Mercedes.

"Hi." Rachel greets back at Finn, as they walk side by side. "I'm surprised at how well Quinn is taking the break up. I guess I was wrong about her being a vindictive harpy." she added.

"I guess she'd just accept the inevitable." Finn suggested.

"Oh maybe she's just distracted by the awesomeness of New York. I know, I am." As she hopped giddily. "Hey, d'you know why it smells wet here all the time?" continuing her rambling.

Quinn,standing beside Santana, looks on as Rachel and Finn walk past them; she overhears their conversation.

"Nope. So what's going on between you and Jesse?" Finn asked seizing the opportunity.

Quinn sees Brittany who joins them, then pretends to listen when Brittany started questioning the latina if there were ducks at the Central Park. But she was still keen on hearing what the tiny brunette was saying.

"I don't know he keeps texting me. But I told him I don't want to talk 'till I get back. No boys, no distractions until we win that trophy." Rachel said pointedly then leaves Finn behind, who was blinking trying to comprehend what Rachel had just told him.

Mr. Shuester approaches Finn and asks if he'd seen Puck. They both see Puck and Lauren at the hotel bar trying to order a 'Manhattan'. Will instructs them to go to their room for a group meeting.

_"Okay, Rachel said 'No Boys, No Distractions'. This is perfect." _Quinn's inner monologue voice sounded so happy, it literally made her smile. Not caring if anyone sees her. _"Now, all I have to do is to get Finn to do the one thing that is unforgivable to Rachel." _her smile turns to an evil grin. _"Cost us Nationals."_

_**Cut to next scene.**_

**Gleeks – jump to 'Light as a Feather'**


	5. 4 'Berry's Merry' Faberry

AN: For the Faberries. I try to write short chapters, so I can update asap. And I'm dissecting each scenes from 'New York' ep to decide whether or not such scenes needs to be rebooted. R&R!

Chapter 4 'Berry's Merry'

**INT. INTERCONTINENTAL NY TIMES SQUARE – DAY**

Mercedes, Tina and Quinn walk past Mr. Shuester who was talking to the hotel's receptionist.

"Did you know that New York City was built right on top of old New York City?" Mercedes blithely states to Tina.

"I'm pretty sure that's not true." Tina answered.

"Oh I'm just pretty." Mercedes said to her, ending their conversation; this made Tina smile.

Quinn ignored the conversation of the two girls in front of her as she herself was deep in her own thoughts. She hears Finn greet Rachel 'Hi' from behind her, then walks away still following Tina and Mercedes.

_"Damn it! Finn's making his move. This is NOT good for my plans! God I hope she turns him down." _Quinn tells herself, mentally stomping her foot. _"Wait. Did I just stomp- okay, just pull yourself together. I'm Lucy Quinn Fabray. Relax, I can do this." _she sighes, _"Hmm, I missed saying my first name." _noticing that Tina and Mercedes were nowhere to be found; she looks around_._

_"What's up Fabgay?" _Someone called from her left. Quinn turns to see, it's Santana. She rushes up beside her.

"What the _hell_ did you call me?" Whispered a fuming Quinn. Santana looks at her, confused.

"I said, What's up Fabray." Santana repeated, "Oh." she heard Quinn say who was now relaxing but was looking around.

_"Oh God, I'm starting to hear things." _Quinn mentally tells herself.

"Q, are you alright?" the latina asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine." the blonde said without looking at her; Quinn finds Rachel.

_"Ugh! She's still talking to Frankenteen. And why is she hopping like a 3-year old? But she looks absolutely adorable." _thinking to herself, a smile forms on her face but she quickly hides it, afraid that someone might see her looking like an idiot. Unfortunately, Santana did see it but she lets this one slide.

Quinn turns to whatever Santana was reading, she sees Rachel and Finn walk past them; she overhears their conversation.

_"Nope. So what's going on between you and Jesse?" Finn asked seizing the opportunity._

Quinn sees Brittany who joins them, then pretends to listen when Brittany started questioning the latina if there were ducks at the Central Park. But she was still keen on hearing what the tiny brunette was saying.

_"I don't know he keeps texting me. But I told him I don't want to talk 'till I get back. No boys, no distractions until we win that trophy." Rachel said pointedly then leaves Finn behind, who was blinking trying to comprehend what Rachel had just told him._

_"Okay, Rach said 'No Boys, No Distractions'. This is perfect." _Quinn's inner monologue voice sounded so happy, it literally made her smile. Not caring this time if anyone sees her. _"Well, I'm not a __boy but I'm definitely will be a distraction but if that's the only way I can take Hudson out of the equation and finally get her attention, then so be it." _

_**Cut to next scene.**_

_**Faberries – jump to 'Pillow Fight Club'**_


	6. 4 'Light as a Feather' Gleeks

AN: For the Gleeks..So guys I'm skipping the 'Group meeting', Brittany's singing the catchy jingle-like tune of 'My Cup' and the group singing, running around New York.

Chapter 4 'Light as a Feather' Gleeks

**INT. INTERCONTINENTAL NY – GIRL'S ROOM – DAY**

Almost all of the girls are having a pillow fight, even Kurt joined in the fun. Except for Rachel, who chose to sit in a desk to work on her songwriting.

_"Why am I the only one who cares about winning Nationals? We should be writing our songs and not wasting our time doing childish things." _Rachel thinks to herself, she sighes as she tries to tune out the noise around her and goes back to work.

Rachel jumps as she felt a pillow hit her back. _"I can't work like this." _Not bothering to see who the culprit was. _"Relax and just ignore them." _As she inhales deeply; her bedazzled phone rings. She reaches for it then reads the message.

'MEET ME in CENTRAL PARK at BOW BRIDGE. DRESS UP. FINN.'

Rachel closes her phone. A pillow hits her again, this time catching the side of her head.

"Ow!" she yelled, turns around to see who it is this time; instead she gets a pillow facial. Rachel spits a couple of feathers while looking at the person who had hit her.

"Kurt!" she wipes her mouth trying to remove the feathers. "So _not_ funny!" the brunette adds.

"Come on, Madam Berry! Put the pen down and pick up a pillow!" Kurt ordered as he kept hitting Rachel lightly. "If you don't I'll just keep swinging at 'ya until you do." he added smiling.

Rachel rolls her eyes the cracks a wide smile; grabs a pillow on the bed and joins in.

**Cut to next scene. **

**Gleeks – jump to 'Let me breathe'**


	7. 5 'Pillow Fight Club' Faberry

AN: For the Faberries..So guys I'm skipping the 'Group meeting', Brittany's singing the catchy jingle-like tune of 'My Cup' and the group singing, running around New York.

Chapter 5 'Pillow Fight Club' Faberry

**INT. INTERCONTINENTAL NY – GIRL'S ROOM – DAY**

Almost all of the girls are having a pillow fight, even Kurt joined in the fun. Except for Rachel, who chose to sit in a desk to work on her songwriting.

_"This is fun!" _Quinn thought as she swings her pillow, hitting almost everyone except a certain brunette. She sees Rachel as she turned around, she was sitting, scribbling something on her notebook. _"She's so worked up. What she nees is to have fun." _Quinn bites her lower lip, trying to work the idea that hit her. She raises the pillow over her head and hits the brunettes back.

Rachel jumps a little but ignores her.

_"Oh no. I think I hit her too hard. Thank God she didn't turn or else she'll know it was me." _Quinn quickly moves away from Rachel. _"What was I thinking?" _She sees the brunette looking at her phone, followed by Kurt hitting Rachel with a pillow.

"Ow!" Rachel yelled, turning around to see who it is this time; instead she gets a pillow facial. she spits a couple of feathers while looking at the person who had hit her.

"Kurt!" she wipes her mouth trying to remove the feathers. "So _not_ funny!" the brunette adds.

Quinn giggles but continues to swing her pillows at the others.

"Come on, Madam Berry! Put the pen down and pick up a pillow!" Kurt ordered as he kept hitting Rachel lightly. "If you don't I'll just keep swinging at 'ya until you do." he added smiling.

Rachel rolls her eyes the cracks a wide smile; grabs a pillow on the bed and joins in.

**Cut to next scene.**

**Faberries - jump to 'Let me breathe'**


	8. 5G 'Let Me Breathe' 6F

AN: This chapter is for both Gleeks and Faberries..I'll skip the stupid 'Bow Bridge' & 'Bella Notte' scenes. Well, Bella Notte wasn't really that stupid. She did turn him down. Take note: Rachel still went with Finn on a "WORK" date. This chapter shows what happened after she left him (stupidly) standing on the sidewalk. This one's uber short 'cause you guys need to click to your 'own' next scenes to continue. Okay guys? I'm sorry I love Cory Monteith but I don't like Finn. Anyway..R&R!

Chapter 5 Gleeks - 'Let me Breathe' - Chapter 6 Faberry 

**EXT. NEW YORK – BEDFORD ST. - NIGHT**

She takes a look back at Finn before turning on the corner. Rachel wraps her arms around her tightly as the cold night breeze grazes her skin; walks for a few blocks before stopping. She tries not to cry as an overwhelming feeling starts to drown her. Torn between the love that she still have for Finn and her dream, her love for performing on Broadway; she inhales deeply as she looks up at the dark sky, closes her eyes as she exhales.

_"Rachel?"_ She heard a voice calling her name, accompanied by the aroma of freshly brewed coffee. Rachel opens her eyes and sees a blonde holding a cup of coffee.

_**To continue..**_

_**Gleeks – jump to 'Deja Vu' **_

_**Faberries – jump to 'A Thousand times over'**_


	9. 6 'Deja Vu' Gleeks

AN: For my Gleeks.. Long chapter. R&R!

Chapter 6 'Deja Vu' Gleeks

**EXT. NEW YORK – BEDFORD ST. - NIGHT**

_"Rachel?" She heard a voice calling her name, accompanied by the aroma of freshly brewed coffee. Rachel opens her eyes and sees a blonde holding a cup of coffee. _

"Brittany?" Rachel said to a beaming Brittany.

"You can't see stars that way." the blonde said then takes a sip of her coffee.

"What?" asked a confused Rachel, Brittany didn't answer.

"Oh great! Don't you have somewhere else to be _Tinkerbell_?" A certain latina said, appearing near the doorway of a coffee shop. Rachel looks at the other brunette; a tiny smile appears on her face.

"I'm actually _not _offended by that particular nickname, Santana. I do recognize some similarities though-" Rachel rambled.

"Isn't _Tinkerbell _a cat? Rachel doesn't have fur." Brittany squeaked beside her.

"-Stop, just stop." interrupted Santana, holding up a hand; Rachel immediately stops, fearing that the other girl might slap her.

"I came here to get a coffee and a _quiet _night stroll. So goodbye." Santana stated as she took Brittany by the hand.

"But what about-" asked Brittany being pulled by Santana, walking away from the tiny brunette.

Rachel frowned as she watched the two girls disappear on a corner; not moving for a couple of seconds. She feels heavy again, remembering why she was all dressed up and walking alone.

"What are you doing here?" A raspy voice said. Rachel whips around to face the person standing beside her.

"Quinn." she said, as the blonde raised an eyebrow; still waiting for a reply.

"I was just on my way back to the hotel when I bumped into Brittany and Santana." Rachel explained, looking crestfallen.

Quinn studied the brunette's face for a moment, who was staring at nothing.

"Well where'd they go?" the blonde finally asked, Rachel looks at her. "I-I don't know." she answered.

"I'm sorry to bother you Quinn, I'll leave you alone now." the brunette added, turning to leave.

"Wait. I'll walk with you." Quinn said, that made Rachel stop; she looks at her questioningly.

"I need to talk to you." the blonde added.

**EXT. NEW YORK – STREET – SAME NIGHT**

Quinn and Rachel walked in silence. The blonde, occasionally taking a sip of coffee, Rachel with her arms still wrapped around her.

"You're dressed up. It's too fancy for just a coffee. I'm assuming you were out with someone." Quinn finally speaking up, tapping the cup on her hands with a finger.

"If this is about Finn-" Rachel started, but was quickly interrupted by Quinn who stepped in front of her.

"Fine. I'll go straight to the point." the blonde said firmly. "What part of the 'I get Finn and you get heart broken' speech that I gave you that you didn't understand?" she added, looking into the brunette's eyes.

"I get it Quinn. You're mad at me because Finn dumped you and now he wants me." Rachel said staring back at Quinn. "You want to _desperately _win, that's why you want to take everything from me." the brunette continued as Quinn shakes her head in frustration.

"What about the part 'Me sending you or your way'? Jesus, Rachel! _You're_ in New York. This is your _dream. _This is where you should be! Haven't you realize anything, what you'll be missing if you keep pursuing a life with Finn?" Quinn said her voice raising a bit.

"I _have, _Quinn." Rachel said softly, taking a deep breath. "But why are _you _helping me?" she adds.

Quinn was taken aback by the brunette's answer. She takes a moment before speaking. "I'm doing this for _me, _and for you." Rachel stares at her trying to comprehend what the blonde said.

"I want, _change, _Rachel. I'm tired of all the drama and all the childish issues that we have. We- we've been at it since the first time we've met. We've been playing this _tug of war _to get Finn and where did we end up. We both got our hearts broken." she pauses, trying not to cry.

"My life is a mess. I have lost everything. My reputation, my friends, scholarships, my _future. _And you're gonna lose yours Rachel. You're going to lose your dream if you don't let go." the blonde's eyes now glistening with tears.

Rachel wipes a tear on her cheek, then takes a step closer to the blonde and places a hand on her shoulder.

"I'm here Quinn. That is if you can reconsider me as a friend." she said to her and gives a weak smile. Quinn raises her hand to touch Rachel's hand on her shoulder and smiles back.

"I do and I hope you do with me as well." she said softly.

"You've changed a lot Quinn. I like this '_new'_ you more than the one who keeps calling me 'man-hands' and 'RuPaul'." the brunette said chuckling. Quinn drops her hand to her side.

"I'm sorry- for all the name calling and other stuff-" the blonde said but Rachel quickly held up a hand to stop her.

"-It's okay Quinn. You made up for it anyway by calling me 'Rachel' lately. Though If I recall correctly, you've called me 'Berry' numerous times and I prefer those over Santana's creatively but offensively coined nicknames such as hobbit, and- and dwarf, she recently used 'Thumbelina'" she stops abruptly after seeing Quinn raise the 'eyebrow'.

"I'd hate to see you after a cup of coffee or a can of Red Bull. You'll be talking for days." the blonde said grinning. "I bet you can't do one-liners." she added.

Rachel crosses her arms, "Hmph, I'll have you know Quinn that I'm perfectly capable of doing one-liners and-"

"There again. I rest my case." Quinn said with a victorious smile then turns to leave.

Rachel catches up to Quinn and sees that she's still smiling.

"Thanks Quinn." Rachel said tucking a stray hair behind her ear, then wraps her arms around her again; feeling the wind getting colder. Quinn just nodded.

"Let's go back to the hotel. Mr. Shue's adamant on following his curfew." Rachel stated as both girls walked down the street.

**FADE OUT. **

**Gleeks – jump to 'Brittany ft. Rachel Berry'**


	10. 7 'A Thousand times over' Faberry

AN: For my Faberries.. Long chapter. R&R!

Chapter 7 'A Thousand times over' Faberry

**EXT. NEW YORK – BEDFORD ST. - NIGHT**

_"Rachel?" She heard a voice calling her name, accompanied by the aroma of freshly brewed coffee. Rachel opens her eyes and sees a blonde holding a cup of coffee. _

"What are you doing here?" A raspy voice said. Rachel whips around to face the person standing beside her.

"Quinn." she said, as the blonde raised an eyebrow; still waiting for a reply.

"I was just on my way back to the hotel." Rachel explained, looking crestfallen. Quinn studied the brunette's face for a moment, who was staring at nothing.

"I'm sorry to bother you Quinn, I'll leave you alone now." the brunette added, turning to leave.

"Wait. I'll walk with you." Quinn said, that made Rachel stop; she looks at her questioningly.

"I need to talk to you." the blonde added.

**EXT. NEW YORK – STREET – SAME NIGHT**

Quinn and Rachel walked in silence. The blonde, occasionally taking a sip of coffee, Rachel with her arms still wrapped around her.

"You're dressed up. It's too fancy for just a coffee. I'm assuming you were out with someone." Quinn finally speaking up, tapping the cup on her hands with a finger. _"No! You're supposed to say 'you look amazing Rachel'." _she mentally corrected herself.

"If this is about Finn-" Rachel started, but was quickly interrupted by Quinn who stepped in front of her.

"Fine. I'll go straight to the point." the blonde said firmly. "What part of the 'I get Finn and you get heart broken' speech that I gave you that you didn't understand?" she added, looking into the brunette's eyes. _"This is not how I planned it." _she thought to herself.

"I get it Quinn. You're mad at me because Finn dumped you and now he wants me." Rachel said staring back at Quinn. "You want to _desperately _win, that's why you want to take everything from me." the brunette continued as Quinn shakes her head in frustration.

"What about the part 'Me sending you or your way'? Jesus, Rachel! _You're_ in New York. This is your _dream. _This is where you should be! Haven't you realize anything, what you'll be missing if you keep pursuing a life with Finn?" Quinn said her voice raising a bit.

"I _have, _Quinn." Rachel said softly, taking a deep breath. "But why are _you _helping me?" she adds.

"Because I want you to achieve your dreams. I want you to live the life that you've always wanted. I want you to succeed. Finn's just going to hold you back." Quin said, her eyes glistening with tears.

"You're pushing me to forget about Finn, so that you can have him." Rachel said, her eyes filled with hurt.

"No Rachel." Quinn answered as she wipes her eyes with the back of her hand.

"Keep telling yourself that you're doing this for me, but we both know that you're only doing this because you want him back!" Rachel yelled at Quinn pointing a finger at the blonde.

"I don't _want _Finn!" cried Quinn, now tears flowing from her eyes.

"Then _what _do you want Quinn?" Rachel throws back.

"I _want_ you!" Quinn blurted out, her tear-filled eyes widening a bit.

Rachel was taken aback by the blonde's confession, her mouth opens but no words are formed.

Quinn sniffles, then wipes away the tears again; trying to compose herself. "I've been keeping it to myself for so long, and everytime I see you crying over him, it breaks my heart _a thousand times over_." she says trying hard not to cry again.

She takes a step closer to Rachel, "I'm in love with you, Rachel." she voices out softly.

Rachel stares at the hazel eyes looking deep into hers. "Quinn, I-I can't. I have to go." muttered Rachel then quickly leaves, sprinting away from Quinn.

Quinn stayed rooted from where the brunette left her; sobbing as she stares at Rachel until she disappears.

**FADE OUT.**

**Faberries jump to- 'Aftershock'**


	11. 7 'Brittany S Pierce ft Rachel Berry' G

AN: Guys..I'm really, really sorry for not updating. I can't find time to write and I was a little sad that season 3 of Glee is their senior year. It won't be the same without THEM. Just wish they'd graduate them then make a 2-hour special showing what they'll be doing (their college life or where they'll be). When the original casts are done, I'm gone. Anyways, this'll show what happened before the scene where the girls were asleep in their room then Kurt wakes Rachel up to have 'Breakfast at Tiffany's'. This one's for the gleeks..

Chapter 7 'Brittany ft. Rachel Berry' Gleeks

**INT. INTERCONTINENTAL NY – GIRL'S ROOM – NIGHT**

The glee girls were in their pajamas, except for Quinn who was still on her day clothes, with pens and papers at hand, ready to start writing original songs for the competition. Mercedes and Tina seated side by side on the first bed; Santana and Brittany on the second, with the latina laid on her stomach near the edge of the bed while the blonde sat on the corner, her back resting on the headboard; Lauren occupied the folding bed; Rachel sat on the floor near the couch where Quinn was comfortably seated.

They worked for a couple of minutes until Mercedes sighed loudly then crumpled the paper she was writing on.

"Why on earth did _we_ agree on using original songs for Nationals? I have a bad feeling about this guys. Seriously."

"Mercedes, just write anything that comes to your mind. Then we'll see if we can work from it" Rachel said without looking up from her notepad, scribbling away.

Mercedes rolls her eyes then picks up a crumpled paper and playfully tosses it to Rachel; who then looks up after the ball of paper hits her on the nose. Tina muffles a giggle as the girl beside her smiles.

"That's the problem Ms. I-can-write-a-ten-page-song. I can't think of anything 'National's Title' worthy."

Before Rachel can start her rambling, Quinn voiced out, "She's right. I thought running around New York will give us any ideas or inspiration but-"

"-I got an idea!"

Every one looked at the person who interrupted Quinn. It was Brittany, who was kneeling excitedly on the bed holding up her notebook.

"Brittany if it's 'My Cup' again, I don't think-" Rachel didn't get to finish what she's saying.

Brittany shakes her head, "Guys, it's better than 'My Cup'. This one's awesome!"

Tina and Lauren are trying their best not to burst out laughing; Santana bites her pen to prevent her from saying anything; they hear Brittany said "Epic!" and Quinn hides a grin with her hand while Mercedes whispers something like "God help us".

"It's a Mash-up! So you guys ready?" asked Brittany, no one answered. "The title is-" she says like she's revealing the winner for an awards show.

"My Only Child's Cup!"

Rachel stared at Brittany with her mouth wide open; Quinn raised _the _'eyebrow' while Santana was half way from finishing her pen.

"Wait what?" asked a smirking Mercedes.

"What song did you mash it up with?" Tina added.

"Rachel's 'Only Child', wanna hear it?" Brittany said with a 'duh' look on her face.

A chorus of 'No' was heard.

"How did you even know that?" Rachel asked, her brow furrowed. All eyes on her then back to Brittany.

"I was there, I heard you sing it. But I think 'My Headband' is your best work yet."

Rachel was slowly shaking her head in disbelief; Santana buried her head on a pillow; Quinn was wearing an amused smirk while Mercedes, Tina and Lauren were laughing as Brittany started to belt out her 'song' against their will.

_**A couple of hours later.. **_

"I give up. Can't think of any." Mercedes says as she yawns. "And I'm tired, let's just continue this in the morning." then settles on the bed grabbing a pillow.

"Yeah me too. I can barely keep my eyes open." Tina added as she laid down on her stomach.

"Are they even open?" Brittany asked Santana innocently; the latina smiled but decided not to comment on it. "Let's go Britt, see if we can score some drinks at the bar." she said instead, grabbing Brittany's hand then turned to Quinn.

"You comin'?"

"No thanks. You know you're gonna get in trouble." The blonde answered with a smile.

"'Trouble' _is_ my middlename."

"Here I thought 'Badass' was your middlename."

Santana shrugged, "I have lots of middlenames. Besides I was only kidding." then turned to leave pulling Brittany along. "Or maybe not" she murmured to herself.

"I want a cake." Brittany told Santana. "With cheese on it" she added as they stood in front of the door.

"We'll see if we can find cheesecake-"

"-No I don't want cheesecake. I want a cake with cheese on it." explained Brittany.

"O-kay. Britt, we'll uh- try to find the 'cake' that you want." Santana said with a tentative smile as she opened the door for Brittany then followed.

"Add 'Whipped' on that 'Middlenames' list" Quinn muttured. Rachel heard it as she moved to the recently vacated bed. She laughed her contagious laugh; Quinn joined in. Lauren grunted in her sleep; Mercedes and Tina are already dozing off.

"So are you going to go to sleep as well?" Rachel asked quietly.

"I think I'm going to stay up for awhile, try and finish a couple of lines. You?"

Rachel fluffed a pillow then tucked it under her chin as she laid on her stomach; she hugged it tightly as she adjusted her head trying to get comfortable.

"I have another idea that will be great for a song. I finished one already but I don't think it's perfect for Nationals."

"_Please _tell me it's not a love song for Finn. Or anything like 'My Only Child's Cup'." Quinn said pretending to look horrified.

Rachel gasped, feigning outrage, "That feeble attempt at a mash-up was Brittany's concept _not _ mine. But I do admit that 'Only Child' wasn't that- good."

Quinn raised an eyebrow.

"Alright, fine it was horrible. Happy?" Rachel admitted with a smile.

Quinn accepted it, bobbing her head in agreement.

**FADE OUT. **

**AN: **After I finish this re-write of 'New York' ep. I'm thinking of writing how season 3 should start. But I'm still on the fence about it. Oh how I wish for a Faberry friendship for next season. Thoughts anyone? P.S So, after this scene the 'Breakfast at Tiffany's' and duet in the Gershwin Theater happened just like in the show.

**Gleeks jump to- 'Renaissance of the Unholy'**


	12. 8 'Aftershock' Faberry

AN: Guys..I'm really, really sorry for not updating. I can't find time to write and I was a little sad that season 3 of Glee is their senior year. It won't be the same without THEM. Just wish they'd graduate them then make a 2-hour special showing what they'll be doing (their college life or where they'll be). When the original casts are done, I'm gone. Anyways, this'll show what happened before the scene where the girls were asleep in their room then Kurt wakes Rachel up to have 'Breakfast at Tiffany's'.

Chapter 8 'Aftershock' Faberry

**INT. INTERCONTINENTAL NY – GIRL'S ROOM – NIGHT**

They were in their pajamas with pens and papers at hand, ready to start writing original songs for the competition. Mercedes and Tina seated side by side on the first bed; Santana and Brittany on the second, with the latina laid on her stomach near the edge of the bed while the blonde sat on the corner, her back resting on the headboard; Lauren occupied the folding bed; Rachel sat on the couch, knees tucked in, she was staring in her notepad with the pen unmoving.

"Hey guys where's Quinn?" Tina asked. "Yeah, I thought she was with you two." added Mercedes, looking at Brittany and Santana.

Brittany shrugged while Santana turned to Rachel. "Berry, where's Quinn?"

"Why are you asking Rachel?" Mercedes asked, suddenly interested, eyeing Rachel who hasn't heard anyone; she was still staring at her notepad.

Ignoring Mercedes, Santana asks a little louder this time and tosses her pen at the oblivious Rachel; hits her at the back of her head. "Hey Streisand!"

Rachel turns to look at Santana, "What was that for?" she asked.

"I asked you a question and you didn't hear me." Santana said while sitting up. "Where's Quinn?" she added.

Rachel guiltily bows her head to look at her notepad, "How should I know?"

Santana glared at her, "We saw you and Quinn talking outside the coffee shop, and it was kind of irritating that she left _with _you without saying a word. It's like she completely forgot that she was there _with_ us."

The other girls were absorbing the conversation; Mercedes and Tina were a hundred percent tuned in; Brittany was chewing on her pen; while Lauren was munching on some chips like she's watching a suspense movie.

Rachel said nothing while lightly tapping her pen on the notepad. Santana was waiting for a reply, looking at Rachel with a raised eyebrow when someone burst into the room.

"Oh my God! I can't believe we almost got lost!" Kurt cried looking over his shoulder, then stopped on his tracks when he saw a room full of audience staring at them; Quinn stood near the door holding some shopping bags, her eyes had a hint that she's been crying but she tries to mask it, she was even wearing a smile trying to convince anyone that she's fine.

"Cedes, I'm telling you I'm never going to roam around New York without a freaking _map_! Kurt continued, ignoring the puzzled looks, as he placed his shopping bags on the floor then plopped himself beside Mercedes.

"Did you maxed out your credit card Quinn?" Santana asked with a smirk.

Quinn closed the door behind her then walked to where her luggage was and placed the newly bought items beside it. "Just bought a couple of things." she answered softly with a shrug.

"Just a couple? You know your mom's going to kill you."

Quinn gives Santana a meek smile. The latina notices the sadness that flashed on the blonde's eyes; she keeps it to herself, mentally taking a note to talk to her friend-slash-enemy the next time she gets a chance.

"Okay guys let's get back to work." Mercedes instructed.

Quinn takes a pen and a notepad out of her bag and sits herself on the floor with her back resting at the foot of the bed where Mercedes, Kurt and Tina was. She was trying hard not to look at Rachel, who on her part, failed miserably to do the same.

Rachel stared at the side of Quinn's face. _"How am I supposed to write a song if I can't stop thinking about what she'd told me? And how do I even feel about it?" _Rachel bit her bottom lip as she asked herself; Unbeknownst to her, Quinn had the same dilemma. 

_"How am I supposed to write a song if I can't stop thinking about her reaction to what I've said? I feel like an idiot. I should'nt have said that. I thought I was ready if she ever rejected me, I guess I'm not. God I can't cry right now, not here-" _

Quinn suddenly stood up, clutching her pen and notepad tightly, "I'm just gonna step out for awhile, I need some place else to think." she announced trying not to make her voice break. Everyone looked up from their work.

"But Quinn, Mr. Shue said that-"

"I'm not going to leave the hotel, Mercedes. I just- I want a different setting. There's not an ounce of inspiration I can use in _here_." Quinn said as she quickly stole a glance Rachel's way, their eyes connect. She feels her eyes starting to tear up, turns on her heel and leaves.

Mercedes was about to say something when Kurt placed a hand on her shoulder, "Mercedes just let her go." he whispered. She shot him a confused look.

Santana turned to look at Brittany, who nodded, they both knew that something's up.

"D'you know something Kurt?" Mercedes asked quietly, Tina was looking at both of them.

Brittany and Santana suddenly stood up and left the room without a word.

"What's with all the drama?" Lauren piped up.

"Let's just finish writing our songs you guys." Kurt said then rested his notebook on his knees and went back to his work.

Tina and Mercedes shared a look then turned to their notepads.

"Berry, you've been oddly quiet throughout all these. And you _never _do 'quiet'." Lauren said, grabbing the attention of the others again. Rachel stiffened at the mention of her name.

"Zizes just drop it, _please." _Kurt said firmly. Rachel looks over her shoulder and caught the boy's eyes. They stare at each other for a moment and share a silent understanding.

_"Thanks Kurt. I can't deal with this right now." _Rachel thought as she looked at Kurt, then finally staring down back at her blank notepad.

They worked for a couple of minutes until they heard Lauren lightly snoring on her bed. Mercedes sighed loudly then crumpled the paper she was writing on.

"Why on earth did _we_ agree on using original songs for Nationals? I have a bad feeling about this guys. Seriously."

"Mercedes, just write anything that comes to your mind. Then we'll see if we can work from it" Kurt said without looking up from his work, scribbling away.

Mercedes rolls her eyes then picks up a crumpled paper and playfully tosses it to Kurt; who then looks up after the ball of paper hits him square on the face. Tina muffles a giggle as the girl beside her smiles.

_**A couple of hours later.. **_

"I give up." Mercedes says as she yawns. "And I'm tired, let's just continue this in the morning." then settles on the bed grabbing a pillow.

"Yeah me too. I can barely keep my eyes open." Tina added as she laid down on her stomach.

"Me as well, I'm actually behind schedule. I should be half way done with my moisturising routine by now." Kurt said as he hopped off the bed and went to his luggage, rummaged for his paraphernalias for his nightly routines.

"How 'bout you Rachel? Are you staying up?" He said as walked towards the bathroom.

Rachel appeared to be deep in thoughts and didn't reply. He approached her and looked over the brunette's shoulder to sneak a peek on her notepad, expecting to see a brilliantly written song. Only he found none. Kurt placed a hand on Rachel's shoulder, nudging her a little until she looked up.

"Hey." He said softly. Rachel looked around and saw that they're the only people in the room who was wide awake. She tucks a strand of hair behind her ear, lowers her legs onto the floor, stretching it a bit.

"We decided to call it a night. And by 'We' I meant me, Cedes and Tina. Lauren was long gone hours ago." Kurt explained. Rachel gave him a tiny nod, he noticed that she looked really tired.

"You should get some sleep." He added.

"Yeah, I think I will." Rachel answered as she moved to the vacant bed.

"And Rachel-" Kurt then waited for Rachel to face him. "If you need someone to talk about _it_. I'm here, okay?" He finished. Rachel stared at him with wide eyes and tried to say something, to ask him how he knew, but decided to give him a weak smile then nodded. The brunette proceeded to sit on the bed while Kurt walked towards the bathroom.

**FADE OUT. **

**INT. INTERCONTINENTAL NY – STAIRCASE – SAME NIGHT**

She retraced the lines of the letters that she wrote on her notepad with her pen, she'd been doing that for several minutes now, the ink almost seeping through to the next page. Quinn stills her hand and gloomily looks at the name 'RACHEL'. She looks up as the door of the staircase opens.

"Hey." Santana said softly as she entered, Brittany behind her; they sit on each side of Quinn on the stairs.

"Hey." Quinn said, her voice raspy and her eyes red and glistening. She wiped her moist cheeks with the back of her hand. Brittany runs a hand up and down her back trying to comfort her. Santana takes the notepad on Quinn's lap and glances at it then places it on her own.

"So what's up with you and Berry?" She asked, smiling softly. Quinn hesitates as she stared at Santana.

"Look Quinn, I know that we've had our share of smackdowns and backstabbings, and- I kinda went after all of your boy toys. _But_, I'm done with that, all in the past now and for that I'm very-" Santana pauses for a second. "Sorry." she admitted in a low voice that Quinn almost missed it.

"And before you make me repeat what I've said, _not _that I'm going to anyway. We want you to know that we're here if you need us. I can even go all 'Lima Heights' on Berry's ass if you want me to."

"Yeah, I really don't like seeing you all sad Quinn." Brittany said putting her arms around Quinn and pulled her tightly in a hug.

"And Lord Tubbington constantly asks me why you don't hang out with us anymore." She added as she released Quinn.

It made Quinn chuckled. She knows that it's their way of telling her that they've missed her.

"_Thank you_- both of you. And- I've missed you guys too."

"Who said that we missed you?" Santana said with a grin on her face. Quinn rolled her eyes then Santana hands the notepad back to her. "So go, spill it."

Quinn takes a deep breath, "I told Rachel that I'm in love with her." she said.

Brittany squealed and said 'Finally' while Santana, looked disappointed, asked "That's it?"

"What do you mean 'That's it'?" asked Quinn with her brows knitted in confusion.

"Well, _I _thought that you, maybe, had a smackdown with Berry about Hudson. Or something worse and interesting." Santana explained casually.

"I just told you that _I'm in love _with Rachel-"

"-We _already _knew that. It's old news." Santana said, rolling her eyes and waving a hand.

"Yeah and I'm really, really glad that you told her Quinn." Brittany said with a big smile on her face.

"Wait, old news? How did you-" Quinn asked as she stood up from her seat and faced them.

Santana grins, "Well, I noticed something _ages_ ago but I thought you were just planning on how to strangle her without anyone finding out. But when Brittany told me about your _secret _stash of Berry's MySpace concerts_, _it was just- clear as day. Plus you weren't very subtle Quinn. Like you don't know that _that_ word exists."

"But you don't want her _dead, _you wanted to get _her_ onto your bed." Brittany said nonchalantly.

"What? No! I- I uh- just" Quinn stuttered and blushed.

Santana and Brittany laughed. "Quinn _relax._ But I have to say Britt's right."

"Was I really that-" Quinn asked frowning.

"Obvious? Definitely." Santana answered, Brittany nodded.

A comfortable silence surrounded them, then Quinn's eyes started to tear up anew. Brittany's smile faded and Santana pulled Quinn to sit back down.

"S-she doesn't feel the same way. So it doesn't matter anymore." Quinn said sobbing quietly, wiping her tears.

Santana sighed, "Maybe she's just not ready or- or you caught her off guard. You've said your piece, so let her absorb it and then maybe she'll come to her senses."

Quinn sniffled and held each of her friends hand. "Yeah, maybe."

**FADE OUT. **

**AN: **After I finish this re-write of 'New York' ep. I'm thinking of writing how season 3 should start. But I'm still on the fence about it. Thoughts anyone? P.S So, after this scene, Kurt wakes Rachel up, everyone's in the same position just like in the show but in this case Quinn wasn't in the room.

**Faberries jump to- 'Kurchel'**


	13. 9 'Kurchel' Faberry

**AN: **For my Faberries..

Chapter 9 'Kurchel' Faberry

**EXT. TIFFANY & CO. - NEW YORK- DAY**

Kurt and Rachel were having their 'Breakfast at Tiffany's', each holding a cup of coffee and a bagel.

"Kurt, you said last night- that if I needed someone to talk to-" Rachel takes a moment to look at him; he slowly nodded. "I suppose Quinn told you want happened." she added.

"We bumped into each other in front of a frozen yogurt shop and I saw that she was crying so I asked her why. I _was_ actually kinda surprised that _the Quinn Fabray _would open up like that." He chuckled.

"She told me that, she was in love with me." Rachel confessed softly.

"Yes, she _did _mentioned that. Several times if I remember correctly." Kurt said after taking a sip of his coffee. Rachel stood speechless for a moment, trying to process the fact that Quinn _was _serious.

"I think Finn wants to get back together." She blurted out.

Kurt raised his eyebrows, "So? Are you trying to tell me that you _ran _when Quinn confessed because you don't feel the same way and that you're _in love with _Finn?" he asked slowly enunciating every word. "You _want _to be with him, is that it?"

"Yes. _No-_ I don't- I don't know!" Rachel cried as she turned to leave a stunned Kurt.

The brunette walked by a thrash bin and tossed the cup of coffee and bagel then rushed to cross the street. "Rachel!" she hears Kurt calling her; as she stepped on the sidewalk on the other end, a hand grabbed her shoulder and forced her to stop.

"Rachel will you stop walking for a minute?" Kurt says a little out of breath, steps in front of her.

"Kurt, I just- why did she have to say that to me? I mean why _now, _what changed? Why- I love Finn. I_ think _I love him." Rachel asked in tears, then buried her face in her hands. "I'm so confused." she said softly.

Kurt slowly peeled Rachel's hands away from her face and wrapped his arms around her.

"You love Quinn more."

Rachel nodded against his shoulder. Kurt let go and held her hands, "Look at me Rachel."

She slowly looked up to meet his eyes, "Just listen to your heart. Cliché I know." he rolled his eyes.

Rachel smiled and nodded, "But it's easier said than done." she said.

"You don't have to make a decision right away. You can talk to Quinn first, at least do that. Don't let her think that she _doesn't_ have achance 'cause clearly she does. Tell her that you want to _get it right _this time, take baby steps, start by being friends, hang out, you two never really did any of those things, then see how it goes for both of you. Okay?" Kurt said then wiped the tears from her cheeks.

"Okay." Rachel replied, feeling a little lighter.

"I _still _can't believe that _the Quinn Fabray _cried in front of me like a baby." he said jokingly trying to lighten up the mood. "Seriously, I mean I'm wondering if it _was_ Quinn, or maybe it was the lesser evil twin."

Rachel laughed and Kurt tugged on her hand as they started to walk. "Come on I have an idea that can cheer you up."

"Where are we going?" she giggled as she tries to keep up.

"You'll see." Kurt beamingly replied.

**Cut to scene.**

**AN: **After this will be the 'Kurchel' duet at the Gershwin theater. But I will not be writing it, just remember that scene minus the talk about choosing between Broadway and Finn. They just went their to have fun and maybe further visualize their Broadway dream.

**Faberries jump to – 'The Unholy Gameplan'**


	14. 8 'Renaissance of the Unholy' Gleeks

**AN: **For the Gleeks..

Chapter 8 'Renaissance of the Unholy' Gleeks

**INT. INTERCONTINENTAL NY – GIRL'S ROOM – DAY**

Santana knocks on the glass sliding door of the bathroom, with Brittany beside her.

"Quinn! Quit hogging the bathroom I needs to re-pencil my eyebrows on."

Quinn slides open the door, "It's all yours." then exits the bathroom.

"Where are you going? Everybody's already in the other room working." Santana asked as they followed Quinn.

"I'm gonna go out." she answered casually, picking up her coat and purse. "I want to explore more of New York. D'you guys wanna come with?" she added as she faced them, smiling.

"You can't do that, if Mr. Shue finds out he'll suspend you." Brittany said, concern etched on her face.

"_We_ still need to write our songs." Santana said.

"There's enough people in there who can _write_ it. Let them. Come on you guys." Quinn says with a pleading look. "Plus, I need your opinion. I'm getting a _tattoo_." she adds excitedly.

"What? Tattoo? Why do you even- didn't you hear what Britt said? Shue will suspend your ass-"

"Fine, I'll just go on my own, like I originally planned." interrupted Quinn.

"Don't you wanna win 'Nationals' Quinn?" Brittany asked frowning.

Quinn sighs, "Honestly? No, I don't care about it anymore."

"You know what, I get it. You're trying to stage a _rebellion _to bring the glee club down 'cause you're pissed about Finn dumping your sweet ass. Get over it!" Santana says loudly.

"Contrary to what you think Santana, I _am _over it. And I'm not trying to ruin the club." Quinn states calmly as she puts on her coat.

Santana furrows her brows, "So then _why _are you still doing this? You're gonna get suspended."

"So? You'll still have enough members to be able to compete." Quinn said shrugging.

"Quinn, you'll be missing out on this opportunity." Brittany said softly.

"Opportunity to what? Win a shiny, 8 ft. tall trophy? I just _want _to enjoy myself while we're here in New York." replied Quinn, who was starting to get irritated.

"_This_ is a chance that _we_ have to _actually _feel good about ourselves." Santana said trying to be calm about it but her eyes were fuming.

"Like I _said _before, without me, you can still compete at 'Nationals'." Quinn said with the same intensity as Santana's.

"Why are you doing this to yourself?" Santana asked, her anger starting to dissipate.

"Why do _you _even care?" Quinn asked raising an eyebrow.

"Because _contrary to what you think _Quinn, we do care about you."

Quinn was rendered speechless; Brittany slowly nodding in agreement while Santana had a weak smile on her face.

"We used to be the popular girls, we were in a _winning _squad. We had our dreams all planned out for us. Offers of scholarships for when after we graduate. Tons of friends, guys lining up wanting to date us. _Now _we don't have _any _of it. I don't have _any_ of it." Quinn sighs as tears start to fall from her eyes.

Santana looks at her sympathetically; Brittany stares at the floor.

Quinn plops down on the edge of the bed, the two follows and settles on each side of Quinn.

"I just want _my _life back. I _want _to fix everything. I want to get back everything that I've lost." Quinn said sniffling.

"Well, there's one thing that you already have back. Us." Santana said pulling Quinn in a side hug. Brittany mimicked the gesture, but decided to wrap both her arms around the other blonde. A fresh wave of tears fell from Quinn's eyes.

"I think I know how to make you feel better."

"I'm flattered Santana but I'm really _not that_ into that."

"No. No I'm not talking about that. I'm talking 'bout a haircut." Santana said with a shrug.

"Yes. Totally. Or we can go shopping." Brittany says happily.

"Let's just do both." Santana said.

Quinn flashes a minute smile as Santana rests her chin on her shoulder.

**Cut to scene.**

**Jump to – 'Lima Heights & Razorblades'**

**AN: **So I was thinking of writing their 'summer' before the start of their senior year. What d'you guys think?


	15. 10 'The Unholy Gameplan' Faberry

Chapter 10 'The Unholy Gameplan' Faberry

**INT. INTERCONTINENTAL NY – GIRL'S ROOM – DAY**

Santana pounds on the glass sliding door of the bathroom, with Brittany beside her shifting from one foot to the other.

"Quinn! Quit hogging the bathroom I needs to re-pencil my eyebrows on."

Quinn slides open the door, "Don't you have a compact mirror to use or something?" she says eyeing the two suspiciously. Brittany brushes past by her in a hurry to get in, turns back around to gently shove Quinn out of the bathroom then slides the door close.

"I _do_. But I can't re-pencil my eyebrows on _perfectly_ if Britt keeps tugging on my arm saying that she needs to pee and that she can't use the bathroom 'cause someone's hogging it for the past 30 minutes." Santana explains with a smile then she crosses her arms. Quinn turns towards the bed to pick up her purse and coat.

"What were you doin' in there anyway?" the latina added as she followed Quinn.

"I was just looking at myself in the mirror." she said shrugging then puts on her coat.

"Narcissistic much?" Santana teased.

Quinn rolled her eyes, "No, I was actually thinking about your suggestion last night. I think I _need it._"

"The _threesome? _I thought you were '_not_ _that _into that'." asked Santana with the quote-unquote gesture.

"God no! I _meant _the haircut." Quinn said blushing.

Santana burst out laughing, "Oh god I was just kidding." she says continuing to laugh.

The bathroom door slid open, then Brittany rejoined them and sees Quinn' face.

"Why is Quinn's face red like a cherry berry?" she asked Santana.

"I think you meant red as _Berry's_ cherry." Santana says then snorts when she sees Quinn's mortified expression.

"Rachel's -mmhp" Brittany tried to ask something but Santana covered her mouth.

"Okay enough of that. I think Quinn here's gonna pass out if we don't stop." she said trying to hide a smirk.

"Let's just go." Quinn said shaking her head. Santana removes her hand from Brittany's mouth.

"Where are we going? Everybody's already in the other room working." said Brittany.

"We're skipping it. Quinn wants the haircut." Santana said as she moved to open the door.

"Really Quinn? Yay!" Brittany excitedly hugged Quinn then ushered her out the door.

Quinn only managed a nod and a smile as the 'Unholy Trinity' left the room.

**FADE OUT. **

**INT. 69TH STREET DINER – NEW YORK – SAME DAY**

The trio were seated in a booth; Santana was reading the menu while Brittany was eating a cotton candy beside her, Quinn occupied the other seat across from them, she was running her hand into her newly sheared hair.

"Quinn stop it. You think it'll magically grow back if you touch it a hundred times?" Santana said without looking up from the menu.

Quinn sighed and dropped her hand on her lap, "It's just- it's all new to me. I've never had short hair before."

"It looks great on you Quinn." Brittany said. "You want some?" she added, offering Quinn the cotton candy.

"No but thanks Britt." she said smiling.

"So what's next on your _list_ ?"Santana asked putting down the menu and looks at Quinn.

"What list?" Asks Quinn as she takes a sip of water.

"The _list _of what you want to do. Since you said you wanted some 'change'."

"Umm, I- uh want to-"

"Oh wait, we should find Quinn a girlfriend." Brittany said giddily, then pops a ball of cotton candy into her mouth.

"No- I'm _not_ ready to date. _Anyone_." Quinn murmured, looking down.

"You _mean _anyone but Berry. Then let's make a plan to get her." Santana stated casually.

Quinn looked up and stared at Santana. "You're _not _serious, right? 'Cause I told you she doesn't-"

"I know, I know." Santana interrupted, "What I meant was a _plan _to see if Berry _really _does not feel the same way about you. So you can stop the whining and the moping-"

Quinn shakes her head, "I don't know if that's a good idea. She wouldn't have reacted like that if she did feel the same way. Or at least felt something."

"Oh please, didn't you notice the way she looks at you sometimes?" Santana said waving a hand.

"Yeah, Rachel stares at you a lot." Brittany added.

"She does?" Quinn asked looking hopeful.

"Of course you didn't notice because you were too busy doodling her face on your notebook. Why did I even ask." Santana said rolling her eyes.

Quinn slowly zoned out and all she was hearing was Santana's muffled voice. "_Rachel stares at me. Maybe Santana's right, I just caught her off guard when I told her that I'm in love with her. Hope is not lost after all._" she muses as a smile appears on her face.

"-so what do you think?" she hears Santana telling Brittany or maybe it was to her.

"What's happening to Quinn?" Brittany asked the latina, whispering.

"Hey Quinn! Wipe that foolish grin off of your face." Santana leans forward and flicks her ear.

"Ow!" Quinn reached up to rub her ear. Brittany started giggling.

"Oh hell no! This is gonna be bad._ The Great _Quinn Fabray turning into a sappy, mushy, lovesick-y puppy who _will _drool all over the choir room during one of Berry's infamous ramblings and solos." Santana exclaimed.

"I am not!" Quinn said crossing her arms and pouting.

"Yeah, that's really mature of you Fabray. Anyway, so are you in?"Santana asked raising an eyebrow.

"In what?"

"The plan. You know, to confirm if Berry likes you too, geez Quinn did you _not _listen to a word that I've said?" Santana said rolling her eyes.

Quinn hesitates for a moment then sighs, "Fine. I'm in."

"Yay Quinn!" Brittany clapped.

"Oh _this _is going to be so much fun." Santana said smirking.

**Cut to scene.**

**Jump to – 'Lima Heights & Razorblades'**

**AN: **So I was thinking of writing their 'summer' before the start of their senior year. What d'you guys think?


	16. 9G 'Lima Heights & Razorblades' 11F

**AN: **Okay, so I'm skipping the following scenes: 'Mr. Shue says he's staying with the glee club' up to 'Performance at Nationals' especially the finchel kiss 'cause I just can't write it. And the 'Superman of kisses it came with its own cape' scene where Rachel looked _really _stupid for agreeing with Finn. Seriously? I mean I get it, he's Rachel's first love and all that but a guy who breaks up with you to find his inner 'rockstar' (if I remember that correctly) then goes back to his ex then breaks up with her then goes back to you (this is giving me a headache), is really not worth it. And to trade your Broadway dream for that is just moronic. BUT, for my reboot, the 'kiss' _did_ happen because it is necessary for my plot line. Anyway, just read. This is for both Gleeks and Faberries..

P.S The scene where Santana yells in spanish, I just copied the translation from the show. But in this one she yells at Finn.

Chapter 9 Gleeks – 'Lima Heights & Razorblades' – Chapter 11 Faberry

**INT. NATIONALS – LOBBY - AFTER THE PERFORMANCE – DAY**

The Glee club were scattered around the lobby waiting for the results. Rachels weaves her way around the crowd trying to avoid one person.

"Rachel wait!" she hears someone from behind her as she rushes forward. A hand grabs her wrist and forces her to turn around.

Rachel glares at him, "I don't want to talk to you. So _let go _of my hand."

"What's up with you? I thought you'd be happy about it." Finn asked, his brows scrunched up, as he releases her hand.

"Why would _I _be happy about it? You kissed me in front of the entire audience _and _ the judges-" Rachel said fiercely but was interrupted.

"-Yeah Finn why would Rachel be happy about it? That 'kiss' was unprofessional, it was too personal and intense. The judges won't like it. They'll consider it common and vulgar and it'll cost you Nationals." Jesse says to him then looks at Rachel, "Hi Rachel. You look amazing and you sounded great, you just shouldn't have kissed him."

"I didn't- why are you here Jesse?" Rachel asked, clearly annoyed.

"For you." Jesse stated.

Finn walks up to him, "Dude, back off. You're just jealous, jealous of what we have-"

"-No Finn. He's right." Rachel said as she steps in between them, facing Finn. "You _shouldn't _have done that. It was _selfish-"_

"Wait selfish? What do you- you kissed me back." Finn said almost in a whisper.

"I didn't Finn." She said through gritted teeth.

"But you didn't push me away or something. I thought you wanted this too, to get back together. I did that for us." He said, hopefulness in his voice.

"It was just for show. It was embarassing enough that you did that _on stage, _so I had no choice but not react on it because it might further damage our chances to win Nationals. We are in a competition Finn, if you really wanted to get back together, you should have talked to me _before or after _our performance. _This _is not just about you and me. It's about the whole glee club." Rachel said as tears threatened to spill.

"Please tell us we heard it wrong."

Rachel turned to look at her side; the whole glee club was standing a few feet away from them, a mix of stunned and angered expression was plastered on their faces. Mercedes, a step in front of the group, was slowly shaking her head in disbelief. Brittany looked really sad; while Quinn was holding Santana's arm who was fuming.

"How long-"

"Long enough Rachel." Kurt said his eyes filled with disappointment.

Finn stared at the floor, looking very uncomfortable. Everyone was unable to speak a word. They hear someone shrieked 'Oh my god', as groups of people gather around, craning their necks to look at something.

Mr. Shuester approaches them, "Guys they just posted the top ten for showcase. Let's-" he pauses as he notices the tension surrounding the group. "What's wrong?" he looks at them waiting for an answer.

"Nothing Mr. Shue, let's just look at it, see if we-" Kurt didn't finish his words as he walked past him. Everyone slowly moved to follow him. Mr. Shuester suddenly realized what was wrong and eventually moved to join them.

They walk past a jubilant 'Vocal Adrenaline'. They stopped behind another group who was looking at the list. No one made a move.

"Why don't you find out for us Hudson." Santana broke their silence. Everyone looked at Finn except Rachel. He swallowed a lump on his throat as he stared at the floor.

Mr. Shuester sighed, "I'll go." he moved closer to the list. Seconds felt like eternity as some of them still felt hopeful.

"Mr. Shue?" Sam couldn't take it anymore.

"Did we make it?" Tina asked softly.

"We didn't. I'm so sorry you guys. We aren't in the top ten."

"Rachel-" Finn said as he tried to reach for Rachel's arm, "Don't. Just leave me alone." she said then turns to leave sobbing.

**FADE OUT.**

**INT. INTERCONTINENTAL NY – GIRL'S ROOM – DAY**

Three people were trying to restrain a flaming and raging Santana. Three. Quinn, Sam and Mike were barely holding on to the spitfire latina as she screamed at Finn in _spanish_.

_"Listen, I'm from Lima Heights Adjacent and I'm proud. Do you know what goes down in Lima Heights Adjacent? Bad things!"_

"Santana just stop-" Quinn said struggling to hold on as the latina lunged forward.

"You better sleep with one eye open Hudson!"Santana continued the barrage of threats and profanities, but now in english.

"And you're oh so lucky, you wants to know why? Because the _razorblades _hidden in my hair are shiny and sharp! You won't feel a thing when I- _¡No huyas, pendejo!"_she yelled as Finn stood up and moved towards the door and left.

"I think Finn needs a different flight back to Lima if he still wants to live." Kurt whispered to Mercedes.

**FADE OUT.**

**INT. WMHS – HALLWAY- SANTANA'S LOCKER-DAY**

Santana pulls out an ugly looking doll from her locker as Brittany walks up to her.

"Hey. You still pissed?" asked the blonde.

"Do you think this voodoo doll looks enough like Frankenteen to actually work?" Santana says as she show her the doll. It does eerily looks like Finn.

"Come on. You can't be mad at Finn for forever."

"_Yes _we can. How could you possibly be so _calm?_"

"I don't know. I hated losing just as much as everyone but this year wasn't about, winning for me."

"_Clearly _'cause we got our asses kicked. Sorry. What was it about?"

" Acceptance. I know that all the kids in the glee club they fight and they steal each others boyfriends and girlfriends and threaten to quit every other week but stuff like that happens in families."

"Yeah well this is a _club _not a family."

"Well family is a place where, everyone loves you no matter what. And they accept you for who you are. I love everyone in glee club and I get to spend another year with everyone I love. So I'm good."

"What about you and I?"

"I love you, Santana. I love you more than I've ever loved anyone in this world. All I know about you and I is that, because of that, I think anything is possible."

They hug.

**FADE OUT.**

**AN: **Okay.. I edited out some of the original dialogues, so it was intentional, if anyone's looking for those. _¡No huyas, pendejo! _means 'Don't run away, chicken-shit (or coward)!' if it's wrong i'm sorry I don't speak spanish. Got that from wikipedia.. Now, I'm also skipping the end of the year glee club meeting 'cause I don't know what was that all about especially Quinn's reaction, so yeah that's gone.

**Gleeks jump to – 'Wanted: Duck Whisperer'**

**Faberries jump to - 'Einstein Gave Me A Whiplash'**


	17. 10 'Wanted:Duck Whisperer' Gleeks

**AN: **To the people who reviewed, thank you. To those who liked it, thank you also. To Sohverit, 'pendejo' might be a little more offensive but I think it's the _perfect_ word for him. ;) Annnd, to the gleeks I had a change of mind and decided to give you guys another chapter. (coz in my last AN I said that it was the gleeks' last chapter.) But you have the Faberries to thank for.

Chapter 10 'Wanted: Duck Whisperer' Gleeks

**EXT. WMHS – FOOTBALL FIELD – BLEACHERS – DAY**

Quinn gazed at the empty football field as she leaned against the railings. _This _new Quinn Fabray wasn't wearing her usual outfit of cardigans and babydoll dresses. Instead she donned a white v-neck form fitting t-shirt, a pair of grey skinny jeans tucked in a black knee high boots. Her short blonde hair waving along the gush of air. Lost in her thoughts, she doesn't notice that she's no longer alone in the bleachers.

"Hey."

Quinn turns her head and sees Santana and Brittany.

"You _missed_ glee meeting, Quinn. Did you forget or something?" Brittanay said as she stood beside the other blonde.

"No Britt, I _skipped _it." Quinn answered with a minute smile.

"_Barbra _was looking for you." Santana said casually, leaning back on the railings on the other side of Quinn.

"The _girl _with braces from history class?" asked Quinn with a confused look. "She never talks to anyone, why would she be looking for-"

Santana rolls her eyes, "Oh my god Quinn. Got your brain stuck in New York? I _meant _your new BFF Berry."

"You mean Rachel."

"Yeah, sure her." Santana said while Brittany giggled. "By the way, the change of wardrobe, _nice._" she added.

"Totally. I thought you only had dresses and elastic waist pants. Maybe you can give the pants to Lord Tubbington, he gained 4 pounds and can't fit the ones that I bought him." Brittany stated.

Quinn and Santana shared a look then smiled.

"So is this part of your 'it's time for a change' phase? 'Cause I'm telling you, the whole school _will _notice. Hell, the _whole _town will." Santana asked giving Quinn's attire a once over.

"I'm not doing this for anyone. I'm doing this for me. And I _actually _feel comfortable, I should've done this a long time ago-" Quinn said rambled.

"Fine whatever, you're starting to sound like Berry. Now, what's our plan for summer?" Santana cutting in as she turned around to lean her arms on the rails.

"_Our _plan?" Quinn asked raising an eyebrow.

"Yes _our_ plan. Because that's what _friends _do, plan for the summer. Hang out or something." Santana said with a shrug.

Quinn smiled brightly and was about to give her a hug, "No no no- No touchy feely shit." Santana said as she ward off the arms that were about to wrap around her. Quinn rolls her eyes as she turns to give the hug to Brittany instead, who gladly accepted it.

"Well, if you really want to know. I, _we_, will be working." Quinn explained, sliding an arm around Brittany's waist as they both faced Santana.

"_Working_? Are you serious?" the latina asked.

"As in a job. And yes, I'm _very _serious." Quinn answered, nodding. Brittany had a wide grin.

"Can we work with ducks?" she asked excitedly.

"You know for experience. It can be good for our college applications." Quinn said to Santana then looks at Brittany, "As for the ducks, we'll-uh try to find one, if there's any."

"I can make a duck sit." Brittany said as she clapped.

"Quinn, just no. I'm _not _spending my summer busting my ass for cheap labor. I _wants _to spend it lounging under the sun." Santana said crossing her arms.

"It your choice. But _I _think it'll be fun _plus _we'll get paid." Quinn said.

"Count me in Quinn." Brittany bubbly stated. Quinn smiled widely at Santana then gave her a look that says 'You're so whipped, you have no choice.'

Santana huffs, "Fine." she murmured.

"What was that Santana?" Quinn asked still smiling.

"I _said _'fine' I'm in." Santana said through gritted teeth, they hear Brittany saying 'Yay!'

Quinn coughed that sounded like 'Whipped' then hides a smirk.

"Don't push me Fabray. 'Cause you don't _wants_ me to be pushing back." warned Santana trying not to smile.

Quinn raised both her hands in surrender then Brittany pulled them into a group hug.

**INT. A MALL IN OHIO – FOOD COURT – SAME DAY**

The trio were seated at a table enjoying their cups of ice cream. Brittany was half way through hers; Santana suckles on her spoon while Quinn scoops the last of her ice cream.

"God I'll be missing _this_." Quinn said with a sigh.

"Wha' d'you mean?" Santana asked, the spoon still on her mouth.

"I'll be starting on my workout and diet regimen again." replied Quinn. Santana continued to stare at her, waiting for further explanation.

"I _want _to rejoin Cheerios." she stated. Santana pulled the spoon out of her mouth and placed it back on the cup. "You guys can join me if you want." Quinn added.

"Are you sure Quinn?" Brittany asked.

"Yeah, I mean you _know _Sylvester will give us a hard time. She'll make us beg and bleed before she let us back on the squad." Santana said firmly.

"I'll do anything to get back on that squad."

"What if she wants you to choose between glee and cheerios?"

"Cheerios." Quinn admitted flatly.

Brittany and Santana looked as if they were slapped in the face.

"Just like that?" Santana asked when she recovered.

"We've been in glee club for _two _years and we haven't accomplish anything. Sure we won sectionals and regionals but singing show tunes, swaying in the background won't help me with college applications. I'm _not _Rachel. I don't have broadway dreams. I just want to get out of this town, and _being _in Cheerios will at least give me that chance. I can get a scholarship." Quinn said softly as she swirled the spoon on the cup.

"I'm not gonna push you guys to do the same. It's your decision." she added.

They sat in silence, looking at each other.

"We'll do both and we will." Santana said shrugging. "Sylvester _needs _us if she wants another National championship." Brittany smiled while Quinn nodded.

"But if we're going to rejoin the squad, you _needs _to grow your hair back." the latina added.

"Yeah but maybe it's also _time _for the Cheerios to change its image. Step out of the cookie cutter image of a cheerleader." Quinn said with a smirk.

"Oh no. If you expect me to cut my hair that short, NO. _Not _gonna happen. Nuh uh. You can't make me." Santana said flipping her hair.

"Yeah, she'll lose her cheering powers." Brittany said seriously.

"And I won't have enough space for my blades." Santana said, breaking into a grin.

Quinn shakes her head, "A summer of insanity. Oh how I missed you."

**FADE OUT.**

**END.**

**AN: **Okay.. I think that's the end of this episode for the gleeks. Next stop will be the new episode (new season) start of senior year. I'll just insert the 'summer' part somewhere, not sure yet.


	18. 12 'Einstein Gave Me A Whiplash' Faberry

**AN: **To the people who reviewed, thank you. To those who liked it, thank you also. To Sohverit, 'pendejo' might be a little more offensive but I think it's the _perfect_ word for him. ;)

Chapter 12 'Einstein Gave Me A Whiplash' Faberry

**EXT. WMHS – FOOTBALL FIELD – BLEACHERS – DAY**

Quinn gazed at the empty football field as she leaned against the railings. _This _new Quinn Fabray wasn't wearing her usual outfit of cardigans and babydoll dresses. Instead she donned a white v-neck form fitting t-shirt, a pair of grey skinny jeans tucked in a black knee high boots. Her short blonde hair waving along the gush of air. Lost in her thoughts, she doesn't notice that she's no longer alone in the bleachers.

"Hey."

Quinn turns her head and sees Santana and Brittany.

"You _missed_ glee meeting, Quinn. Did you forget or something?" Brittanay said as she stood beside the other blonde.

"No Britt, I _skipped _it." Quinn answered with a minute smile.

"_Barbra _was looking for you." Santana said casually, leaning back on the railings on the other side of Quinn.

"The _girl _with braces from history class?" asked Quinn with a confused look. "She never talks to anyone, why would she be looking for-"

Santana rolls her eyes, "Oh my god Quinn. Your brain got stuck in New York? I _meant _Berry."

"Oh."

"Yeah, '_Oh'._" Santana said while Brittany giggled. "By the way, the change of wardrobe, _nice._" she added.

"Totally. I thought you only had dresses and elastic waist pants. Maybe you can give the pants to Lord Tubbington, he gained 4 pounds and can't fit the ones that I bought him." Brittany stated.

Quinn and Santana shared a look then smiled.

"So is this part of your _plan _to seduce Berry? 'Cause I'm telling you, she _will _notice. Hell, everyone will." Santana asked giving Quinn's attire a once over.

"I did _not _say that I plan to _seduce _her." Quinn said firmly.

"Fine whatever. Okay now, what's our plan for summer?" Santana said as she turned around to lean her arms on the rails.

"_Our _plan?" Quinn asked raising an eyebrow.

"Yes _our _plan. Because that's what _friends _do, plan for the summer." Santana said with a shrug.

Quinn smiled brightly and was about to give her a hug, "No no no- No touchy feely shit." Santana said as she ward off the arms that were about to wrap around her. Quinn rolls her eyes as she turns to give the hug to Brittany instead, who gladly accepted it.

"Well, if you really want to know. I, _we_, will be working." Quinn explained, sliding an arm around Brittany's waist as they both faced Santana.

"_Working_? Are you serious?" the latina asked.

"As in a job. And yes, I'm _very _serious." Quinn answered, nodding. Brittany had a wide grin.

"Can we work with ducks?" she asked excitedly.

"You know for experience. It can be good for our college applications." Quinn said to Santana then looks at Brittany, "As for the ducks, we'll-uh try to find one, if there's any."

"I can make a duck sit." Brittany said as she clapped.

"Quinn, just no. I'm _not _spending my summer busting my ass for cheap labor. I _wants _to spend it lounging under the sun." Santana said crossing her arms.

"It your choice. But _I _think it'll be fun." Quinn said.

"Count me in Quinn." Brittany bubbly stated. Quinn smiled widely at Santana then gave her a look that says 'You're so whipped, you have no choice.'

Santana huffs, "Fine." she murmured.

"What was that Santana?" Quinn asked still smiling.

"I _said _'fine' I'm in." Santana said through gritted teeth, they hear Brittany saying 'Yay!'

Quinn coughed that sounded like 'Whipped' then hides a smirk.

"Don't push me Fabray. 'Cause you don't _wants_ me to be pushing back." warned Santana trying not to smile.

Quinn raised both her hands in surrender then Brittany pulled them into a group hug.

"I can't wait for the day that Berry whips your ass." Santana said to Quinn, grinning.

**INT. A MALL IN OHIO – FOOD COURT – SAME DAY**

The trio were seated at a table enjoying their cups of ice cream. Brittany was half way through hers; Quinn suckles on her spoon while Santana scoops the last of her ice cream.

"God I'll be missing _this_." Santana said with a sigh.

"Wha' d'you mean?" Quinn asked, the spoon still on her mouth.

"I'll be starting on my workout and diet regimen again." Santana replied.

Quinn pulled the spoon out of her mouth and placed it back on the cup. "You mean the _Dash & Toss _slimming program_, w_here you _dash_ after kids in your neighborhood then _toss _at them the food that you're supposed to be eating." she said. 

"Ha ha. Funny Fabray. Lately I've been eating like a pig since we lost Nationals. I _wants _my body back." she stated.

"Why- where did your body go?" Brittany asked.

"Are you serious? I don't see an ounce of fat in your body." Quinn said, an eyebrow raised.

Santana smirked, "You've been checking me out _Quinn_?" she said with a flirty wink.

"What? N-no. I just- you- you're not even my type." Quinn said defensively.

"Right, you like someone who is exotic, sexy, brunette and can sing." Santana enumerated.

"Yes, exactly." Quinn agreed, thinking of Rachel.

"Oh wait I just described myself." Santana said, rolling her eyes.

"You are absolutely right." Quinn said dreamily, still thinking about the tiny brunette.

Brittany frowned while Santana laughed, "So you admit, you gots the hots for me?"

Quinn only heard the word 'hots', "Ye- what?" she sees Brittany's face as the question registered in her brain, "No! No Britt I don't- not Santana! God no." she says blushing profusely.

Santana laughed out loud, "You- you should see how red your face is." she said trying to breathe.

Quinn glared at the cackling latina, who was now joined by Brittany.

"Oh Quinnie, you've lost your HBIC touch. The whole 'I'ma-bout-to-kill-you' look in your face." she shakes her head, "Not working. No effect whatsoever."

"I hate you." Quinn said to Santana, pouting like a five year old.

"Awww. I hate you too."

**EXT. MALL PARKING LOT – SAME DAY**

Brittany was fiddling with the radio while Quinn sat in the backseat staring out the window. Santana had her eyes on the road when she suddenly pulled over on the side and stepped hard on the brakes. Her two passengers jerked sideways then forward, lucky for them to be wearing their seatbelts.

Quinn's head hit the door, "Jesus Christ! Are you trying to kill us?" she yelled holding her forehead wincing in pain; Brittany was holding onto her seatbelt tightly.

"Not Jesus Christ. I'm _fucking_ Einstein. Genius!" Santana said then unbuckles her seatbelt and faces Brittany.

"Okay, so here's the _plan._" she starts then looks at Quinn, still massaging her forehead. "Both of you will join me in my workout and diet regimen. Then at the start of senior year, we _quit _glee then we'll join Cheerios. _Then_ we wait ifBerry will try and convince us to come back."

"What if she doesn't?" Brittany asked.

"She will, trust me."

Quinn glared at Santana, "That's your 'genius' plan? You almost split my head open and we could _have _died!"

"Don't be such a _drama queen_ Quinn. It's just a _tiny_ bump on your freaking forehead." Santana said laughing, reaching over to touch Quinn's head.

Quinn swatted her hands away, unbuckled her seatbelt then leaned forward through the center console and grabbed onto the rearview mirror. Her jaw dropped when she saw the _not so _tiny bump on her forehead. And it was bruising already.

"Okay so it's not tiny but at least it's _not _bleeding." Santana said sheepishly. "Alright we'll get you an ice pack." she added as she started to drive.

Quinn plops back onto the seat, "I'll put _you _in the bottom of the pyramid." she muttered.

A devilish grin appears on Santana's face, "If, and that's a big _if_, you become head cheerleader again."

"You think I won't be made captain?" Quinn challenged.

"Yeah." Santana said casually.

"Oh you're so gonna regret your _plan._" Quinn said firmly, her eyes narrowing.

"No. I won't."

The Head Bitch In Charge _is _back.

**FADE OUT.**

**END.**

**AN: **Okay.. I think that's it for this episode of the Faberry version. Next stop will be the new episode (new season) start of senior year. I'll just insert the 'summer' part somewhere, not sure yet.


	19. Senior Year Ch 1 'The Goddess'

**AN:** Here's the start of Senior year. Inspired by the 1 second sex-riot inducing promo appearance of none other than.. you guys know who i'm talking about. Seriously, wow, i mean, i've never seen a promo/teaser that had a split second (if you blink, it's gone) frame of a character that literally made gleeks go crazy! (especially tumblr gleeks and faberries). Dianna Agron/Quinn Fabray, I bow down to you.

**For BOTH my gleeks and faberries..**

Chapter 1 'The Goddess of Swagger and Badass-ness'

**INT. WMHS – HALLWAY – LOCKERS - DAY**

It was the second week of Senior year and everyone was supposed to be full of energy since it was _just_ only the second week. But everyone seemed to be dragging their feet like they're moving through knee-deep mud. Everyone _except_ Rachel. She walked briskly to her locker and hurriedly plucked the books that she needed for her morning classes and stuffed them inside her bag.

_"Rachel!"_ she heard someone called from her left. Rachel tried her best not to roll her eyes but she just can't help it. Really, she tried. A hand latches on her shoulder, Rachel closes her eyes and takes a deep breath.

"What. Do. You. Want Finn?" she asked sternly, her eyes still closed. Finn pulled his hand back and gulped audibly.

"I-I've been wanting to talk to you but you been avoiding me. Are you still mad at me?" he asked, as Rachel opens her eyes but refuses to turn and look at him.

"I'm not mad at you anymore." she said flatly, then resumes stuffing her things in her bag.

"Then _why_ are you avoiding me if you're not mad anymore? And can you at least look at me, I'm trying to talk to you." said Finn, his forehead scrunched up.

Rachel's jaw drops a little, her eyes flares up. In her annoyance, she unconsciously grabs some books and random things that she doesn't need and chucks them all inside her bag.

_"Why_ is there some kind of law that forbids me to ignore or avoid anyone that I don't feel like interacting with? I'll do whatever the _hell_ I want to do." she answered, seething.

"But you said you're not mad-" Finn started but Rachel held up a hand making him to stop.

Rachel turns to look up at him and lowers her hand, "You _want_ the truth?" she asked, Finn nods.

"Fine. I'm avoiding you because I don't want to see you. Because every time I look at you, I get disappointed and I get infuriated and heartbroken _all_ at the same time. We were so close to achieving our goal Finn. Winning Nationals could've proven _everyone_ that we are something. That _we_ are not just losers who loves to sing show tunes. That we can be somebody that the whole school can be proud of. Now, we are back to square one and worse, we're down to nine members." she said the last part sadly.

"We'll find new members. And I'll get them back." Finn stated confidently.

Rachel huffs, "Well, good luck with that." she says as she slams her locker shut then turns and walk past Finn.

She stops abruptly as her eyes lands on a somewhat familiar face flanked by two red and white blurs. To say that she was shocked would be an understatement.

**Cut to scene.**

**INT. WMHS – HALLWAY – LOCKERS - SAME DAY**

Santana and Brittany walked side by side, rushing to get away from someone. They sported the signature Cheerios ponytail and uniform. Jacob Ben Israel tried to keep up with them, holding his trusty recorder, bombarding them with questions.

"What can you say about the _rumours_ regarding New Directions disbanding because of the diminishing number of its members?"

Santana rolls her eyes while Brittany stayed quiet as they continued to ignore him.

He asks another question, "Is it _true_ that Quinn Fabray-" but he never gets to finish it as he stares at the person who walks through the double doors of McKinley.

Santana and Brittany stops in their tracks, momentarily shocked. "Holy Mother of-" the latina muttered while Brittany looked confused as their eyes followed the enigmatic figure that _'strutted'_ past them.

"-is back." they hear Jacob Ben Israel.

**Cut to scene.**

**EXT. SCHOOL PARKING LOT - DAY**

**SUPERIMPOSED:** _One week ago.._

Cars slowly filled up the parking lot, students walking towards the building; greeting old friends and catching up with the latest gossips.

Quinn, sitting in the passenger side, takes a deep breath and exhales slowly. Santana, drumming her fingers on the steering wheel, glances at her. Brittany, hugging a huge, fluffy, yellow stuffed duck, sits behind them quietly.

"I can't believe you're doing this Quinn." Santana breaking the silence.

"I don't have a choice." said Quinn. She was wearing a pair of black skinny jeans, a white t-shirt, a red wool jacket and a pair of red ballet flats.

Santana and Brittany were also wearing casual clothes.

Quinn sighs, "Well, this is it. Wish me luck." she said looking at Santana then at Brittany.

"Good luck Quinn." Brittany said offering a smile.

"_¡__Buena suerte_ Bitch." Santana said as Quinn opens the door.

"Thanks a lot Santana. I'll miss you the most." Quinn said in a sweet voice laced with sarcasm.

Santana laughed as she playfully shoved Quinn out of her car. The blonde shoulders her bag then steps out.

"Bye Quinn!" yelled Brittany poking her head out the window.

"Call us if you _needs _somehelp." Santana shouted through her side window.

Quinn gives them a wave as she started to walk towards the building. She watches for a moment as the two drives off then turns around. Her feet carried her towards the entrance of the school and stopped in front of the double doors. She looks up at the letters boldly displayed on top of it.

'CARMEL HIGH SCHOOL'

Quinn grips the leather strap of her bag tightly and proceeds to enter her 'new' school.

**Cut to scene.**

**INT. WMHS – HALLWAY – LOCKERS - DAY**

**SUPERIMPOSED:** Present day

The moment Quinn Fabray walked through the double doors, everything went into slow motion. Her walk oozes with swagger; her pink and barely blonde hair billows as if someone was holding a fan in front of her; the all-black attire just screams 'badass'. Her shirt says it all 'Hell is so hot right now'.

She passes by Santana and Brittany, who seem stunned and unable to move. Well, _everyone_ in that hallway looked as if they caught Medusa's gaze and turned into stones.

Recovering from their dream-like stupor, Santana and Brittany follows Quinn. They flanked her, and with that the Unholy Trinity is back parting the hallways of McKinley.

They walk past a gaping brunette.

**FADE OUT.**

**AN: **Will be updating as soon as I can.. Again, this will be a choose your own. Gleek or Faberry.

**Gleeks jump to - 'The name's Fabray, Quinn Fabray'**

**Faberries jump to - 'Mission Accomplished'**


	20. SY 2 'The name's Fabray, Quinn Fabray' G

**AN: **For my Gleeks..

Chapter 2 'The name's Fabray, Quinn Fabray' Gleeks

_Recovering from their dream-like stupor, Santana and Brittany follows Quinn. They flanked her, and with that the Unholy Trinity is back parting the hallways of McKinley._

They walk past a gaping brunette.

**INT. WMHS – GIRL'S BATHROOM - DAY**

Quinn entered the girl's bathroom followed by a smug looking Santana and a very cheerful Brittany. The pink haired alpha dropped her bag after pulling out her lip gloss and reapplied some on her lips; Santana walked to the other sink and checked her make up in the mirror, Brittany mimic the brunette.

"I gotta admit Quinn, the fashion show that you just pulled was beyond 'wow'. I mean I think _everyone_ strained their necks trying to get a good look at you." Santana said still looking at herself in the mirror.

Quinn smirked, "I'm glad that I still have _it._" she said ruffling her hair more.

"What's with the outfit anyway?" Santana asked raising an eyebrow.

"I just needed a disguise for my task. But then I kinda liked it so I figured I'd wear it my first day back here." explained Quinn, shrugging.

"Oh you took the _spying_ shit seriously huh?"

"Of course. My _name_ is Quinn Fabray, I take everything seriously. Plus, Coach Sylvester told me that _I _don't have what it takes to be the _captain_ of the Cheerios anymore. And that no one will _fear _me because of my short hair."

"That's just _stupid."_ Santana said with a laugh.

"That's what I said. But you know how she is. And she also told me that _if _I really want to get back on the squad and the captaincy, I have to _prove _it. Well, this is _just _the beginning." Quinn said looking down at her outfit.

"It's a good thing that I _don't_ want to be head cheerleader anymore. At _least _me and Britts are done with our _task._" Santana said smiling, moving to stand beside Brittany.

"I don't want to _cut _grass ever again." Brittany said frowning.

"Yeah, try _cutting _grass using only a fucking pair of scissors. I feel like I'm gonna puke every time I smell grass." Santana added.

Quinn laughed, "She said she's _not _done with you. _You_ have one task left." she explained to the latina, pointing a finger.

"What?" Santana yelled and her voiced echoed against the walls of the bathroom.

"Technically, _cutting _the grass was Brittany's task. Helping her doesn't count, so you have a different one." Quinn stated. "_Brittany _is done. _You_ on the other hand is not. So _just _be prepared, you know how crazy her ideas are." she added.

"Damn it, I _can't _believe this. That woman is _just_ evil." Santana said groaning then smiled when Brittany gave her a hug.

"Don't worry, I'll help you." the blonde said hugging more tightly.

Quinn stared at her two bestfriends, smiling weakly, secretly longing for what they have. Wondering when will she have that moment with the person that truly _loves _her_._

_"So_ did you or did you not accomplished _your _task?" Santana asked smirking.

"I did and like I said, I'm _Quinn Fabray. _You thought I'd come back empty handed?" she replied smugly.

"Okay _Agent _Fabray. Don't be so smug about it. Let's just hope Coach Sylvester will be pleased."

"Trust me, she _will _be."

**FADE OUT. **


	21. SY 2 'Mission Accomplished' Faberry

**AN: **For my Faberries..

Chapter 2 'Mission Accomplished' Faberry

_Recovering from their dream-like stupor, Santana and Brittany follows Quinn. They flanked her, and with that the Unholy Trinity is back parting the hallways of McKinley._

They walk past a gaping brunette.

**INT. WMHS – GIRL'S BATHROOM - DAY**

Quinn entered the girl's bathroom followed by a smug looking Santana and a very cheerful Brittany. The pink haired alpha dropped her bag and leaned back on the sink; Santana walked to the other sink and checked her make up in the mirror, Brittany mimic the brunette.

"I gotta admit Quinn, the fashion show that you just pulled was beyond 'wow'. I mean-" Santana said still looking at herself in the mirror and stopped short upon seeing Quinn, who was hyperventilating. "Woah what's wrong with you?"

"I-I think I can't breath." answered Quinn still breathing fast and deep.

Santana moved in front of her and held both her shoulders. "Just relax. Breathe."

"Is she having an asthma attack?" Brittany asked softly.

"No Britt she's just-"

"Did you- did you see her? She was looking _at _me! Rachel _was _looking at me!" Quinn blurted out, "She looked disgusted or something. Why would she be disgusted? I mean- do I look horrible? Do I? I was right. I shouldn't have-" she rambled.

Santana shakes her lightly as Quinn continued to mumbled; the latina rolls her eyes then brings her right hand back then slaps Quinn across the face. Well, that made her stop. It wasn't a hard slap, but it was enough to pull Quinn out of her panic attack. Brittany stared at them with her mouth opened.

"I'm _sorry_ I had to do that. I don't _wants_ any smackdowns with you again. But you were about to give me a headache." Santana said crossing her arms, staring at a wide eyed Quinn.

"You said 'sorry' again. Santana you're turning into a softy." Quinn said softly.

"Hell no!" Santana said then clears her throat. "Anyways, why are you suddenly a babbling mess? Seconds ago you were _strutting _in the hallway. What happened to your swag and shit?" she deflected, her brows knitted.

"I- I don't know. I was doing _fine_ and then I panicked." Quinn stuttered.

"FYI Quinn, _yes _Berry was looking at you. And _no, _she wasn't disgusted or anything." Santana said waving a hand. "Actually _I'm _the one that should be disgusted. I saw Berry _drooling. _Like the janitor will be wasting _two_ rolls of paper towels _just _to soak it all up." she added.

"She _noticed _me." Quinn said grinning as she started to calm down a bit.

"Everyone did." Brittany said.

"What's with the outfit anyway?" Santana asked raising an eyebrow.

Quinn sighs, "Coach Sylvester told me to wear _this, _so I can get my 'street cred' back. She said that no one _fears _me anymore."

"That's just _stupid."_ Santana said with a laugh.

"That's what I said. But she told me that _if _I really want to get back on the squad and be captain, then this is just one of the things that I needed to do. Well here I'm." Quinn said looking down at her outfit.

"It's a good thing that I _don't_ want to be head cheerleader anymore. At _least _me and Britts are done with our _task._" Santana said smiling, moving to stand beside Brittany.

"I don't want to _cut _grass ever again." Brittany said frowning.

"Yeah, try _cutting _grass using only a fucking pair of scissors. I feel like I'm gonna puke every time I smell grass." Santana added.

Quinn laughed, "She said she's _not _done with you. _You_ have one task left." she explained to the latina, pointing a finger.

"What?" Santana yelled and her voiced echoed against the walls of the bathroom.

"Technically, _cutting _the grass was Brittany's task. Helping her doesn't count, so you have a different one." Quinn stated. "_Brittany _is done. _You_ on the other hand is not. So _just _be prepared, you know how coach is." she added.

"Damn it, I _can't _believe this. That woman is _just_ evil." Santana said groaning then smiled when Brittany gave her a hug.

"Don't worry, I'll help you." the blonde said hugging more tightly.

Quinn stared at her two bestfriends, smiling weakly, longing for what they have. Wondering when will she have that moment with the person that she _loves._ Rachel.

_"So_ did you or did you not accomplished _your _task?" Santana asked smirking.

"Of _course_ I did. You thought I'd come back empty handed? I was _actually _able to video record it." she replied smugly.

"Wow, Fabray. I'm impressed. Let's just hope Coach Sylvester will be pleased."

"Trust me, she _will _be."

**FADE OUT. **


End file.
